The network instant messenger has been developed rapidly, accepted by most of users, and become an indispensable tool in people's work and life. Therefore, people have put forward higher requirements for ease of use of the instant messenger.
Take the blog for example, the blog, also being translated as the web log, etc, is a website which is generally managed by users and used for posting information from time to time. The information in the blog does not target for explicit objects. The information published by a user in his/her blog is for all users who log on to this blog. All users logged on to this blog may see the information published by the user in the blog.
However, in some scenarios, the user wishes that the information published by himself/herself may only be seen by specific users. However, the method for transferring a message in the existing blog is for all users, and is not targeted.